Good Night
by Jas2331
Summary: Neji has been acting strangely towards Tenten, what happens when things go a little too far and Sakura has to take matters into her own hands? NejiTen Fluff.


**A/N: F.L.U.F.F. Who else cried when Neji died? I was soo sad. But that doesn't mean we still can't read about 'em! Hehe. Please Enjoy!  
**

**Additional Notes: Post-Time Skip, After War Arc, Neji and Tenten and both 19, Suggestive Adult Themes, but none written, May have unintentional spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.**

* * *

**Good Night**

She ducked as she barely missed being beheaded by a group of blindingly fast Kunai. She got up and quickly made a beeline before he kicked the tree with all his strength. Tenten was wide-eyed and was panting very heavily. _If I didn't move I could have... died._

"Neji... Calm down. We're... Only sparring!" She said in between gasps of air.

They met with a clash of kunai and katana. Neji glared at her, as if telling her to '_suck it up' _He tried to roundhouse kick her multiple times. He spat in her direction and got more and more mad. When Tenten barely got up, he used Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, Sending her into a near-by tree, which collapsed against impact.

"We're sparring, If you can't handle it, then submit." He said darkly, and coldly.

When she got up, blood was dripping from her mouth. She lazily wiped it away with the back of her hand. She looked shocked. Neji took sparring seriously, but never injured her this bad.. And he knew Tenten _never_ submitted. _Is he trying to kill me? _She seriously thought to herself.

Come to think of it, He's been acting very strangely to her ever since the war ended 3 years ago, he wouldn't talk to her, make eye contact, hell, she thought he wouldn't even want to spit in her direction. They never talked anymore, and it actually broke her heart. Even though Neji probably never thought of her, she thought he was her best friend.

He had all killer-intent in his eyes, but something else in his eyes which softened when he saw her bleeding out, but it's like he pushed it away and kept glaring to hide it. Tenten couldn't think any longer. She didn't _want _to spar with 'Neji' If he was going to act like this. "Fine," She threw her Kunai down and held her hands up. "I Quit. I Submit."

Neji stood up normally and scoffed at her. "That was a waste. Don't ask for my time again."

Tenten was even more shocked. Why was he being so rude to only _her? _"What..." She paused and looked him in the eyes truthfully. His brows were furrowed. "Did I do to... hurt you so bad?"

She was greeted with silence for a moment. Then he got even more madder. "You couldn't hurt me, even if your life depended on it."

Tenten wasn't surprised. She turned around to hide the tear that trailed down her face, she then began to walk off. When she thought he had left, She dropped her guard and let the tears drop even more. Before she knew it, She was hit.

Tenten quickly dropped to the floor and let out a short whimper, before turning her head a little, noticing Neji still there, with his arm still extended. Her eyes were so wide she swore they would pop out any second now. Tenten looked at the Kunai embedded in her left back leg calf. It wasn't far enough to tear through muscle but it sure as hell hurt.

Her tears deepened as she closed her eyes and tore the Kunai out of her left leg.

"Never turn your back on your opponents, and let your guard drop."

That was totally uncalled for, even if he was pissed- What gave him the right to do that?!

"You-You Bastard! That was- WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled at him with tears of regret for ever thinking this monster of a ex-teamate was her best friend. Tenten threw an explosive bomb at him and using the last of her chakra, disappeared in smoke, and re-appeared in the hospital.

**O.O.O.O**

Tenten sat on the nursing bed, when Sakura started to fasten the white wrap around Tenten's ankle. "Let me get this straight- You and Neji were _sparring, _He had killer intent in his eyes, he was beating you to a bloody pulp, then started acting like an asshole, you _cried _for the bastard then he threw a Kunai at you when you _submitted _and then you threw a bomb at him."

Tenten hates to remember the incident. She gave a grieving "Uh-Huh."

Sakura tied it, with such force that she almost broke her leg. "Sorry." She mumbled under her breath.

Tenten laughed but still had sadness, written all over her face.

The cherry blossom's eye started to twitch. "I can't believe Neji would do such a thing. He's been really nice to everyone else... Naruto and the guys with Neji went to hangout yesterday, and Naruto told me they had a lot of fun. He even said Neji talked more than usual. But they didn't tell me what or _who _he was talking about. All I know is that he got really intoxicated and started talking about someone."

Tenten rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah right, the person he was probably talking about was himself. The self-centered bastard." She scoffed but felt a pang in her chest, possibly thinking it was about her. Then she said to herself. _It was Neji..._ Then the pang went away.

"Well..." Sakura said folding her arms over her chest. "What did you do to him? Neji Hyūga doesn't hate people just to hate 'em. There has to be a reason."

Tenten thought for a second. She retraced back to when the War ended. They all came home safely... then a few days later he avoided her, stopped talking to her, and become more secluded from her. "It just happened. " She sadly shrugged.

Sakura hugged Tenten. "Well, sadly it's not quittin' time yet. And I got more patients..."

Tenten got the drift. "Alright." She got off the nursing table and headed to the door. "Thanks Sakura. I really needed someone like you." Sakura winked at her and waved good-bye to Tenten.

**O.O.O.O**

As Tenten was walking home she started to think about all the memories Team Guy had. She laughed at all the excitement Lee had all the time and his moments with Guy. Or that time when they had to save The Kazekage. Where did time go? Why was Neji so...

Just then Tenten bumped into someone falling to the floor, favoring her left leg. She immediately tried to shoot up but remembered, that might tear open her injury. Tenten looked up to see the very man who caused her that injury.

She looked shocked and backed away slowly, her scowl deepening.

A hand reached out in offer to help her up. She glared at it, spit in it, then pushed it away. Tenten got up, ignoring the crying of pain in her leg. She glared at the Hyūga before scoffing and forcefully shoving her shoulder into his when limping away. He looked back, not quite shocked but heart-broken. She jumped onto the roof and left.

She chose to ignore the fact that Neji was indeed limping too, but probably far worst than her. He barely missed the explosion, his legs were slightly burnt and his arms were cut, Neji was headed to the hospital too. His head was low as he began to regret his actions. He was so angry at her.

She didn't do anything physical to him, but more mentally. To cut it to the point, He couldn't Sleep, Eat, Train, Talk, Kill, Meditate...

Without thinking of her.

He loved her.

**O.O.O.O**

Tenten was deciding to call it a night when she saw Neji. According to her watch it was only 9:30, but she just wanted to end the worst day of her life with early sleep.

Tenten opened her bedroom door in her own apartment when her parents kicked her out long ago. She put her scroll on her bed, letting it bounce before hitting the floor with a soft thud.

She went into her bathroom and disrobed. She turned the water facet on and let the water get to a nice warm temperature before entering the shower. All she needed was a soothing shower to take away all that stress. She took out the two buns in her hair and let the water massage her scalp. "Ah..." She closed her eyes before soaping up.

Finishing her shower, she turned the facet off and stepped out. Tenten dried her hair somewhat and put it in a messy bun. She entered her room and put on her signature pajamas: A Tank-Top, and Pajama shorts.

Before hitting the sack she decided to heat up some quick Ramen.

**O.O.O.O**

Neji sat on the nursing table. Sakura scolded him since he entered the Hospital. Since then she didn't talk to him, make eye-contact and she didn't even ask _how _he got burned. She didn't care and already knew how. And he wasn't about to tell her since Tenten was here earlier anyway and must've told her everything.

When she finished healing him she wrapped him in the white cloth and patted twice before getting up and recording his injuries. Neji got up and tested out his leg.

"Thank you, Sakura."

She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Something wrong?" He asked obviously

Sakura turned around and glared at him. "You know you have a **lot **of nerve asking me that. Tenten cared about _you,_" She paused and faked a gagging noise, expressing her feelings for him. "And you turn around and do _that_ _to__ her__?!_"

When he was about to talk she held up her hand, silencing him.

"How dare you?! She cried for you and you hurt her? Why? Even if you hate a person that much, you could have cost her, her ninja career! She said you were her _best friend. _Best. Friend. My. Ass. You're a terrible person! What did she do to you anyway? Nothing! What could possible posses you to even think about doing that to her?"

Sakura spat out, waiting for a reply.

After seconds of torture of being in the same room as him, she scoffed and started to turn the knob. "She doesn't need people like you."

"Wait."

She turned around so quick, she almost got whiplash. "What?"

Neji took a deep breath and turned towards her with one tear falling down his cheek. "I did what I did because, I can't stop thinking about her I can't eat, sleep, train or meditate because of her. She turned into my life. I just wanted to get rid of her... But now I know what I want. I want her. Because I love her. I _was _a monster, but I just want to show compassion to her now. I can't live without Tenten."

He shook his head. "I refuse to."

**O.O.O.O**

Tenten is sitting on her couch watching a sad romance movie. She couldn't help but think on Neji... The man who had no feeling or compassion towards her... She didn't think she loved Neji... Sadly, she knew. "Feelings just can't go away." She looked into the cup of Ramen, finishing half of it, she suddenly had no appetite anymore.

Tenten got up and threw it away. She looked at the counter where there was a picture of Team Guy. Neji had no expression but he looked really peaceful. Lee and Guy had the nice guy pose as always, and Tenten stood by Neji laughing and Guy and Lee. _Those were the days..._

**O.O.O.O**

Neji was limping to Tenten's apartment. Even though he knew it was a mistake Sakura encouraged him.

_Sakura looked so happy. She loved Romance. "Neji, is what you say actually true?" She asked surprisingly._

_Neji thought for a second, he loved Tenten he didn't have to think about that but he thought of how he was going to get her after what he did. "Yes. But I need to think of how I will get her. I can't go longer without her."_

_Sakura cried a tear of joy. "Than go get her. Stop wasting time. She was really depressed she might be sleeping. But go. She loves you as much as you love her. Trust me."_

_Neji nodded and left through the window._

Now he was determined to get to her house. It might be a while since he's limping but It'll all be worth it. A smile came to his lips when he thought about her.

**O.O.O.O**

She's now limping to her bed, ready for sleep. All that's going through her mind is Neji. Neji. Neji.

Then the waterworks started again.

"When will it stop?" She wept into her pillow.

**O.O.O.O**

Neji had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach right now. Without a second thought he started dashing on roofs to get to her apartment faster. He couldn't stop thinking of her, the feelings got deeper and deeper.

Before he knew it he arrived at her apartment door. He took a deep breath and thought of all the flash backs of her and him, her laugh, her smile, her jokes. He knocked, and knocked, and knocked. Harder, and harder.

**O.O.O.O**

Tenten all of a sudden stopped weeping and heard a knock on the door. She thought it was her imagination until it got louder and more forceful. She forced herself out of her bed, looking in the mirror and making sure she doesn't look too crappy. Tenten dragged herself to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Hyūga.

She didn't know if she should open it or... Then he began walking away. **_NO!_**

She flung the door open and looked at him. His eyes wide, at her eagerness.

Tenten saw the bruises on his arms and the white bandages on both of his legs. She couldn't help but gasp. "Come in..." He was hesitant, but started to smile. He limped into her dark house. It smelt like Ramen.._. _Neji stood in the living room. Tenten let out a shallow breath before joining him in her living room.

Tenten walked in and was immediately swept off her feet. They were on the couch in less than a second. Tenten didn't even register what was happening and saw his face immensely close to hers. "I'm Sorry..." he let out a cool breath, she shivered when it touched her face. His scent was intoxicating.

He looked into her eyes with his pupil-less ones. "I'm Sorry for what I did to you. Let me get to the point." He sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about you." She immediately blushed. When she was about to talk he cut her off.

"You're all I think about, I can't stop. You're like a drug, because I can't have enough and I want more. I can't sleep, eat, talk, or meditate without thinking of _you._" He closed his eyes, and smiled.

"And everything you do... I love you."

He opened his eyes to see her crying tears of happiness and laughing. He smirked and laughed. Neji kissed her tears away with his soft kisses to her cheeks. "Even when you cry, you're beautiful."

She blushed and looked away. He redirected her eyes to his.

He kissed her.

At first she didn't react, then a few moments later she moved them against his. It started out gentle, until it got more fierce. His hands moved around her waist pulling her closer, her hands got tangled in his hair. They stayed like that until the need for air was too great.

She panted when they separated she leaned her forehead against his. Tenten smiled. "I love you too."

Neji chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. "We're limping idiots in love."

She smiled. "I don't want to walk-"

Before she finished her sentence she was already in her bed with Neji's arms around her frame and her back against his stomach. Neji kissed her throat from behind. "Good Night."

She turned around and snuggled her head into his chest. "G' Night"

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I hope it wasn't rushed at the end. I did an all-nighter to finish this! R&R! And favv**

_**Much love,**_

_**Jas2331**_


End file.
